Timore
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Après une disparition de deux semaines, Stiles est retrouvé par Peter. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et le loup-garou est gravement blessé. "Tu m'avais promis!" - OS [STETER établi]


**Note : Oui, je sais. J'ai plein d'autres choses à faire (comme Blessures 02, par exemple), mais les idées tombent toujours quand on s'y attend le moins.**

 **Donc... Voici un OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps (bon, pas très longtemps en fait).**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Donc bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNINGS : Quelques spoils de la saison 5 (bon, c'est vraiment rien, mais je préfère prévenir)**

 **PS : Merci Skayt :c: Parce que sans toi, cet OS, il aurait été arrêté depuis bien longtemps!**

* * *

 **Timore**

Il avait faim.

Il avait toujours faim, mais cette faim-là lui tenaillait l'estomac depuis bien trop de temps à son goût.

Il avait soif aussi.

 _Vraiment._

Et il voulait voir Peter. Rapidement, sinon il ne répondait plus de rien.

Depuis quand était-il retenu ici, d'ailleurs ? Depuis combien de jours ? De mois ? D'années, voire de décennies ?

Pour Stiles, il semblait que cela faisait des siècles. Des siècles que la peur le rongeait de l'intérieur – tout comme la faim et la soif. Des siècles qu'il hurlait à s'en casser la voix pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, le trouve et le sorte d'ici très rapidement. Des siècles qu'il retenait ses larmes, pour ne pas avoir l'envie de se rouler en boule contre un des murs de pierres craquelées, et de pleurer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Il résistait.

Pour son père.

Pour Scott.

Pour _Peter._

Pour lui aussi.

Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Relevant les yeux sur sa cellule, il contempla puis compta une nouvelle fois les dalles du plafond.

1, 2, 3...

Stiles savait qu'il y en avait exactement quarante-huit mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les chiffrer dès qu'il le pouvait. Comme si c'était ça qui le retenait. Comme si savoir que ce nombre ne bougeait pas – pas même d'un iota – le rassurait au plus profond de lui-même.

Une chose qui restait toujours la même n'était qu'une ancre de plus, pour ne pas baisser les bras. Abandonner lâchement.

Pas que ses geôliers soient particulièrement violents avec lui – il devait sans doute s'estimer heureux de n'avoir que trois ou quatre bleus en plus d'une côte apparemment cassée – mais ils étaient oppressants. Ils rappelaient à Stiles l'aura imposante de Deucalion : ils n'étaient pas très grands – pour ceux qu'il avait pu voir – ni très musclés, mais ils avaient cette... _présence._

Qui faisait battre son cœur trop vite et qui tétanisait ses muscles au premier geste esquissé dans sa direction.

Ils lui avaient posé des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Accompagnées d'énormément de menaces. Jamais envers lui – ils savaient comment le manipuler au mieux – toujours envers ses proches.

De plus, ils savaient.

Ils savaient pour sa relation avec Peter et avaient joué dessus. Pendant longtemps. Le laissant attaché, là, dans cette immense salle presque trop lumineuse comparée à sa cellule, lui brûlant la rétine à chaque fois et le laissant aveugle dès qu'ils l'enfermaient de nouveau. Appuyant là où ça faisait mal.

Ils lui avaient dit tout ce qu'ils avaient _vu_ et dès lors, Stiles avait compris qu'ils le suivaient depuis un bon moment – d'où les multiples précautions qui avaient été prises par Peter, qui lui avait ordonné de ne sortir du loft Hale qu'avec lui ou Derek.

Il avait fermé son esprit à ça, dès le début. Il ne dirait rien, peu importe ce qu'ils comptaient faire de lui.

Même s'ils comptaient le manger.

Le faire cuire.

Frire.

Ou même le manger cru, pour ce qu'il en savait.

 _Manger_.

Il avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, très faim.

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre réellement compte – un peu comme depuis le début, la fatigue prenait le pas sur sa vigilance. Mais cette fois-ci, il était persuadé ne pas s'être réveillé vraiment de lui-même.

C'était comme si son estomac se tournait et se retournait, faisant des cabrioles dans son ventre.

Quelque chose arrivait. Et les bruits de lutte qu'il entendait à l'extérieur ne faisaient que corroborer son hypothèse.

Cherchant à se remettre sur ses pieds, il se rendit compte que l'idée-même de se lever était épuisante, faisant trembler ses jambes. Mais il n'abandonna pas. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le retrouve recroquevillé, impuissant, dans une cellule close.

Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le pense faible. Bien que ce soit exactement le sentiment qu'il avait à cet instant.

Une main contre le mur pour le stabiliser, il réussit à se mettre debout, tremblotant toujours : si son bras lâchait, tout son corps allait retomber au sol, tel un pantin désarticulé.

Et ce n'était pas franchement le bon moment. Les sons se rapprochaient de sa cellule.

Grognements.

Os cassés.

Hurlements de douleur.

Et surtout un « Stiles » crié si fort que Peter devait maintenant avoir la voix complètement brisée.

\- Peter...

Le prénom du loup-garou passa ses lèvres tel un murmure inaudible. Impossible pour quiconque de l'avoir entendu.

Pourtant il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que la porte de sa geôle s'ouvre en grand et qu'un boulet de canon lui fonce dessus.

\- Ah... tu m'étouffes !

Mais il s'en fichait royalement. Tout plutôt que de rester une minute de plus dans ce sinistre endroit. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Peter, s'accrochant désespérément à son tee-shirt moulant.

\- Je te lâche plus.

\- Non.

Un baiser dans le cou, pour inspirer une odeur trop longtemps absente. Un mordillement pour marquer ce qui lui appartenait de droit, une caresse, légère, pour tester la présence du corps contre lui.

\- Non, tu me lâches plus. Plus jamais, Stiles.

Un grondement dominateur sortit alors, provenant du plus profond de la cage thoracique du lycanthrope, qui s'accrochait à lui, se contrôlant comme il pouvait pour rentrer les griffes.

Des bruits de course venant de devant lui, Stiles releva les yeux pour apercevoir Scott et Liam, qui lui souriaient, du sang coulant de leurs griffes pour le plus âgé; de l'arcade pour le plus jeune.

\- Derek vous dit gentiment de, je cite : « vous bougez les fesses si vous voulez les retrouver entières en rentrant ». Il nous attend.

Peter acquiesça, se décalant légèrement pour laisser à Stiles tout le loisir de reprendre un souffle apaisé, en le tenant tout de même toujours par la taille.

\- Tu te sens de marcher ?

\- Tu te sens de me tenir ?

Le loup-garou ne put que lui sourire alors qu'ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte où les deux plus jeunes lycans les attendaient encore.

\- Tu veux que j-

\- Nope. Je m'en occupe.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, et intima à Liam de le suivre alors qu'ils prenaient la tête de la file. Derek était en visuel, ayant l'air tout autant épuisé que blasé d'attendre toujours les mêmes personnes.

\- Ils t'ont blessé ? Demanda rauquement l'oncle Hale, gardant ses yeux rivés sur son petit-ami, vérifiant qu'il était bien là, à ses côtés.

Stiles sourit :

\- Non, on a joué au monopoly. Ils ont même menacé de me faire repeindre ma cellule en rose si je n'arrêtais pas de répéter que je m'ennuyais, tu vois. Je les ai averti que je chanterais une chanson s'ils m'obligeaient à peindre sans m'amener de pinceaux _pour_ _peindre_.

\- Sérieusement, Louveteau.

\- Sérieusement, Grand Méchant Loup. Après avoir réfléchi, j'ai même secoué la tête pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas plutôt de la peinture verte. J'aime le vert. Et le bleu aussi. C'est beau le bleu, comme tes yeux.

\- Stiles...

Grondement puissant contre rire étouffé.

\- A ton avis. Bien sûr qu'ils m'ont blessé, mais ça va, je te promets ! Rajouta-t-il lorsque son Compagnon s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir pour le pousser contre un mur. Je te le jure. J'dois avoir une côte brisée et des bleus. Peut-être des coupures. Déshydratation et hypoglycémie aussi certainement. Mais je ne vais pas mourir. Personne ne va mourir aujourd'hui, Peter.

Ce dernier lui fit relever le visage, les yeux plissés.

\- Dois-je te croire ?

\- Dois-tu encore me poser la question ?

\- Et arrête de répondre à mes questions, par des questions.

\- Nope. J'aime bien moi, bouda l'hyperactif, tandis que Peter le tirait par le bras – aussi doucement que possible – pour le ramener au centre du couloir.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant Derek, qui avait repris forme humaine, de même que Scott et Liam, qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

\- On rentre. Et vite.

Stiles salua le neveu de son Compagnon, et ce dernier lui rendit son hochement de tête, son visage s'apaisant pour paraître légèrement plus soulagé.

 _Alors lui aussi s'était inquiété ?_

Cette constatation gonfla le cœur de Stiles, qui reprit sa route, les jambes de plus en plus fatiguées, bien vite suivi par Peter, qui ne le quittait plus d'une semelle. L'avoir perdu pendant presque deux semaines ne le poussait qu'à plus le surveiller. Toujours plus.

\- Y'a plus personne ? S'inquiéta soudainement Stiles.

\- Nope. Plus. Personne, grogna Derek, étonnant l'hyperactif.

\- Ils sont tous...

\- Morts oui. Personne ne s'en prend à une meute sans en payer les dures et douloureuses conséquences. Encore moins quand on est assez lâche pour prendre le seul humain.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du fameux « seul humain », alors qu'une main dans le dos le poussait à avancer, en ignorant les traînées de sang, marquant le sol. Aucun corps n'était en vue. Il supposa que Derek avait fait le nécessaire pour ne rien lui laisser voir.

 _Merci pour lui._

Soudain, alors que la sortie se trouvait droit devant lui, un poids quasiment mort s'écroula derrière lui, l'emmenant dans sa chute. Le corps tomba sur lui, l'écrasant au sol, lui coupant la respiration. Le choc sur ses côtes lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, mais pas autant que de voir le visage de Peter inondé d'une sueur que Stiles savait mauvaise.

Ce n'était pas normal.

 _Du tout._

\- Peter. PETER !

Son souffle se fit rapidement erratique, alors qu'il essayait de se défaire du fardeau qu'était devenu le loup-garou. Derek et les deux autres se retournèrent au cri de Stiles, et se ruèrent sur lui.

Ils descendirent Peter du corps de l'hyperactif pour l'allonger au sol, alors que Derek remontait le tee-shirt de son oncle.

Une large entaille courait de son flanc jusqu'au début de son boxer, sur la hanche droite.

Stiles couina, ouvrant grand les yeux alors que les larmes ne voulaient aucunement refluer.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Pas alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement, alors qu'il se penchait sur son Compagnon, qui venait de rouvrir les yeux. Et toi, pourquoi t'as rien dit, bougre d'andouille !

Une larme, puis deux, alors que Peter venait coller son front à celui de Stiles, sueur contre sueur, froid contre chaud.

\- Ça fait même pas mal, ricana le loup, remontant une main pour venir caresser une des joues moites et pâles de son Compagnon.

\- Dois-je te croire ? Sortit ce dernier, la gorge nouée, ayant la vision périphérique d'un Derek en train de nettoyer la plaie avec son tee-shirt et une bouteille d'eau.

\- Dois-tu encore me poser la question ? Répondit Peter, du tac-o-tac, imitant la réponse de son petit-ami. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Personne ne va mourir. Rien ne peut m'arriver Stiles, okay ?

Celui-ci acquiesça, tout en relevant la tête pour poser ses prunelles ambrées sur Scott, puis sur Liam qui se mordait la lèvre, paniqué.

\- Aconit, lança Derek, tentant de relever Peter, aidé du meilleur ami de Stiles, alors que ce dernier était remis sur ses jambes par un Liam toujours aussi tremblant. Faut qu'on aille voir Deaton et vite. Stiles, tu te sens de conduire ?

La garçon ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés profondément dans ceux de son Compagnon. Il retint un gémissement, avisant le voile de douleur recouvrant les orbes bleues. Il embrassa doucement Peter sur la joue.

\- Stiles !

\- Oui. Oui, je... je vais conduire. Mais je sais pas où on est, couina-t-il, piteusement, alors que Derek le tirait vers lui.

Il maintint son visage dans sa main, histoire de pouvoir le regarder. Il fit flasher ses yeux.

\- Calme-toi.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tes trucs de loup vont marcher là, Derek ? Non !

\- Tu te sens vraiment, de conduire ?

\- OUI ! Mais oui, oui. Alors arrête de...

\- On y va.

Il le relâcha, et Stiles se frotta les joues, avant de suivre Derek qui portait Peter sur le dos.

\- Je sais toujours pas où aller, marmonna Stiles, essuyant ses yeux couleur whiskey.

\- Je te dirais.

Il opina du chef, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les deux voitures qu'ils avaient utilisées pour venir le chercher. Scott et Liam montèrent dans la camaro de Derek, alors que ce dernier déposait le corps tremblant de son oncle dans -

\- Ma jeep.

\- On s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

Gardant un œil sur Derek qui s'installait le plus confortablement possible, Peter à ses côtés, vérifiant toujours la blessure qui suintait, Stiles se mit au volant, réglant les rétroviseurs et son siège.

\- Suis ma voiture, indiqua Derek. Ce sera plus simple.

Stiles prit une large inspiration, jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur interne où il avait une vue plongeante sur Peter.

\- Et arrête de le regarder, ça n'aidera en rien.

\- On est loin de chez Deaton ?

\- Assez oui, alors... C'est le moment de démarrer et de ne penser à rien, ordonna le loup-garou.

Il se devait de calmer le plus jeune, qu'il sentait paniquer. L'odeur de peur, de stress et d'anxiété lui emplissait douloureusement les narines; le chemin de retour ne serait pas aisé, il en avait le mauvais – très mauvais – pressentiment.

Stiles mit le contact, tournant la clef dans le Neiman, faisant vrombir le moteur. Il plaça ses mains comme il en avait l'habitude, avant d'embrayer pour passer ses vitesses et avancer.

La sueur coulait sur son front. Une sueur glacée. Mortelle. Comme celle qu'arborait le visage pâle de Peter. Il se plongea dans ses pensées, suivant la voiture que conduisait Scott, passant les vitesses à l'aveugle, habitué.

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à sa respiration pour s'emballer alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau de larmes. Il venait de jeter un œil à l'arrière et ce qu'il avait vu ne lui avait pas plu.

Pas _du tout_.

Peter était bien trop pâle et sa respiration était quasiment indécelable d'après ce qu'il avait pu aviser. Mais le pire avait été le regard qu'avait lancé Derek à son oncle. Comme s'il lui disait au-revoir.

Un au-revoir ressemblant bien trop à un adieu aux yeux de Stiles.

\- Respire.

La voix rauque de Derek le fit sursauter et il évita in extremis l'embardée de sa Jeep.

\- Et arrête de regarder dans le rétro. Reste concentré sur la route, pas sur nous. Et pitié, respire ! Peter compte sur toi pour arriver chez Deaton. Alors arrête de pleurer et regarde devant toi.

\- Mais...

\- Je veux rien entendre.

Malgré les paroles du neveu Hale, le souffle de Stiles ne se fit que plus rapide. L'angoisse n'aidait en rien, il savait qu'une crise allait commencer. Mais il fallait qu'il l'enraye rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses passagers.

\- Louveteau...

Le garçon prit sur lui pour ne pas se détourner totalement de la route et ainsi éviter une embardée. Mais la voix presque éteinte de son Compagnon fut comme une main s'enfonçant dans sa cage thoracique pour entourer son cœur et se resserrer au fil des secondes. Touchant les parois de son muscle cardiaque, l'empêchant de battre en mesure. L'étouffant à chaque minute.

\- Stiles. Reste toujours concentré sur la route, reprit Derek, fusillant son oncle du regard. Et toi, repose-toi. Pitié, rajouta-t-il si bas que seul Peter put l'entendre.

\- Utilise le mantra, bougonna le plus âgé, avant que sa voix ne se casse et qu'il parte dans une toux grasse particulièrement douloureuse à entendre.

Du sang noir commençait à s'écouler des coins de sa bouche, alertant Derek : l'Aconit avançait bien plus rapidement que prévu. Quelle était l'espèce utilisée, bon dieu !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le mantra. Pour le calmer. Son cœur bat vite. Trop. Il va finir par tous nous tuer. _Vous_ tuer.

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent mais il ne fit que hocher la tête, pour indiquer à Peter qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Il souffla, se préparant mentalement et détourna les yeux de son parent, qui avait désormais une respiration bien plus qu'hachée. Se fondant presque dans celle de Stiles.

\- Tu m'écoutes Stiles ?

\- O-oui, soupira le garçon, ne détournant toujours pas les yeux du véhicule devant lui. Il va pas mourir hein.

\- Il ne mourra pas.

\- Promets-le moi.

\- Je-

\- Tu peux pas ? Tu peux pas promettre ça ?

La voix de Stiles se coinça dans sa gorge, la faisant monter dans les hauteurs. Derek déglutit : il détestait littéralement quand le garçon était si... si peu lui. Si vulnérable.

\- Je te le jure, Stiles. Mais il faut que tu respires. Ton cœur bat trop vite. _Vraiment_ trop vite. Tu vas finir par nous passer entre les doigts. Il faut que tu te calmes. Doucement.

\- Si tu m'as menti, je... tu sais très bien que je voudrais plus te voir hein ? Que je voudrais plus t-te parler, malgré le fait que tu sois... que tu sois toi ?

\- M'en fous Stiles. Tout ce qui m'importe est que tu arrives à reprendre ton souffle là. Et de sauver Peter. Alors... Tu te rappelles de ce qui calme les loups ? Le mantra qui est dans notre famille depuis des années ?

Stiles secoua la tête, crispant ses paupières avant de les rouvrir, gémissant. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de trembler et de crisper sa nuque pour ne pas tourner la tête une énième fois. Et voir à quel point s'ils n'arrivaient pas bientôt, toute sa vie serait vide de sens. Que ferait-il si Peter le laissait ? Si celui qu'il sentait être son Compagnon d'éternité s'en allait. Sans lui ?

Il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Rien que de se voir seul, dans un lit trop grand, sur une table trop grande, dans leur appartement trop grand que Peter venait d'acheter, après de multiples visites et contre-visites.

L'appartement dans lequel il s'empresserait de déménager sitôt sa majorité arrivée s'ils étaient encore ensemble. Peter l'avait même laissé choisir les couleurs majeures de leur chambre et les draps de _leur_ lit.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser maintenant !

 _\- Stiles_!

\- Lequel ?

\- Comment ça lequel ? Y'en a qu'un chez les Ha-

Derek se tut et fronça les sourcils, regardant les jointures de Stiles blanchir alors qu'il serrait les poings sur le volant. Il remonta son oncle sur lui, posant sa tête lourde sur son épaule pour vérifier à chaque seconde son état, puis finit par soupirer.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient des battements de cœur de Stiles et Peter, tellement contradictoires. Les uns rapides, les autres extrêmement – trop – lents.

\- Celui qui te convient. Celui qui te semble le plus rapide pour te calmer. Peu importe. Juste.. répète-le. Laisse les mots s'imprégner dans ton esprit et calmer ta respiration.

\- Je sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais... je suis _pas_ un loup-garou !

\- Merci, Stiles. Vraiment. Crois-moi, je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais un putain _d'humain_ insolent. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps de disserter sur ça ? Non ! Alors si tu tiens à ton Compagnon, essaie au moins.

Derek savait qu'il était cruel envers l'amant de son oncle, mais il ne savait comment le faire réagir autrement. Il ne savait pas être doux, lui. Il ne savait pas convaincre en parlant. Il était plutôt du genre « je grogne, tu obéis. Et si tu ne le fais pas, attends-toi à le payer cher. Très cher ». Il faisait des efforts avec Stiles, pour ne pas le frapper contre le volant, la vitre, n'importe quoi. Pour ne pas lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui allait se passer s'il n'arrivait pas à réguler son souffle pour conduire efficacement.

\- J'entends ton cœur battre d'ici, alors crois-moi, si toi aussi tu veux pas passer l'arme à gauche, fais ce que je dis !

\- Comment ça moi aus-

\- STILES ! Fais-le et arrête de parler ! _Pitié !_

Non, il ne paniquait pas. Même pas un peu. Pas du tout. Qui paniquerait en entendant un cœur prêt à éclater, à se gonfler trop vite, si le souffle ne se faisait pas plus maîtrisé ? Il en avait vu passer des crises d'angoisse, de panique faites par l'adolescent. Mais là, c'était sans aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Un souffle lourd puis un murmure, se transformant en voix douce.

\- Plus fort.

\- Alpha, Bêta-

\- Non. Doucement. Tu te souviens de Liam ? Dans le van, quand on allait au Mexique ? Fais pareil.

\- Alpha.

\- Bien, continue. Lentement. Profondément.

\- Bêta. Omega.

\- Encore.

Il réitéra les mots durant encore quelques secondes, faisant froncer les sourcils de Derek. Le souffle ne s'amenuisait pas. Pas d'un pouce. Le rythme cardiaque était toujours aussi élevé.

\- Essaie l'autre.

\- Hein ?!

\- L'autre ! Quelles sont les trois choses qui ne peuvent être cachées ?

\- Je suis pas un putain de loup ! Le... Le premier a pas fonctionné, pourquoi le second le ferait putain !

Un sanglot. Puis deux. La colère et l'horreur de la situation se mêlaient. Dures. Puissantes. Bien trop pour un gamin de son âge.

\- Non, si tu l'étais, tu ne discuterais pas ! Gronda Derek. Si on veut arriver plus vite, à temps pour sauver Peter, il faut que tu te calmes. Je ne peux pas conduire, je dois absorber sa douleur, Stiles !

\- Il est déjà mort de toute façon, laissa tomber l'adolescent, la voix presque trop plate comparée à ses dernières paroles. Tu veux juste pas me le dire. Mais c'est pas normal tout ça. C'est pas normal. Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar. Que mon cerveau tordu me fait imaginer des choses tordues.

\- Stiles...

\- S'il meurt... je vais faire quoi moi ?

\- Je t'ai promis qu'il ne mourrait pas, Stiles. Alors sois gentil. Sois un bon garçon et calme juste ta respiration. Peu importe la méthode, peu importe ce que tu fais, peu importe ce que Peter a l'habitude de faire pour que tu te calmes, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles. Je peux plus là. Je sais plus quoi faire, Stiles.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Pinça ses lèvres. Se mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue. Et déglutit. La voix de Derek venait de se casser. Et soudain, les cernes autour des yeux verts furent visibles. La fatigue du loup-garou fut presque palpable.

Et il comprit : il n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir que Peter meurt. Il ne serait pas le seul à le perdre si jamais il mourrait.

Il ne serait pas le seul à être effondré, à ne plus savoir quoi faire, à être perdu.

Derek perdrait la dernière personne de son entourage. Il perdrait sa seule famille. Celle qui était restée avec lui.

Il perdrait _tout._

L'idée le frappa comme un uppercut, en plein ventre et après un soubresaut, il s'enferma dans sa bulle, les yeux rivés sur la route. Il n'entendait plus rien, plus personne. Seulement les propres battements erratiques de son cœur.

Qu'il s'efforça de calmer.

Doucement.

Lentement.

Mais sûrement.

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

Les arbres sur le bord de la route devenaient de plus en plus noueux à mesure que la nuit tombait. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il roulait – des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ou des mois ? – mais il poursuivait encore et toujours l'ombre de la carrosserie de la camaro.

D'après l'heure affichée sur son écran de bord, seule trente petites minutes s'étaient écoulées. Les trente minutes les plus longues de toute sa courte vie. Et pourtant, il en avait vu passer, des trente minutes longues.

Seuls les chuchotements de Derek, et les grognements douloureux de Peter arrivaient à passer les barrières du brouillard qui envahissait son esprit. Il était encore dans sa bulle, qu'il ne laisserait éclater pour rien au monde. Il était bien là, presque au chaud, le cerveau quasiment éteint. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, pas même la souffrance qu'il sentait presque pulser, à l'arrière.

\- On y est presque, Stiles.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher légèrement la tête, pour avertir Derek qu'il l'avait bien entendu.

\- Encore quelques kilomètres.

Le silence dans la voiture fit place dès ces dernières paroles, remplaçant les respirations rauques et les gémissements.

\- Comment il-

\- Stiles... La route.

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Demander des nouvelles de Peter. Demander des nouvelles de son Compagnon, de celui qui était entré dans sa vie quelques années auparavant, en mordant Scott, son meilleur ami.

Scott qui justement venait de mettre son clignotant pour tourner à gauche, suivant le panneau indiquant que Beacon Hills se trouvait à moins de deux kilomètres.

 _Enfin._

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

Il ne leur fallut que cinq minutes pour atteindre la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton. Malgré l'heure tardive, il vint aider Derek à sortir Peter de la voiture, ayant vraisemblablement été prévenu par Scott – ou Liam – de ce qui s'était passé.

Stiles ne les suivit que de loin, entrant en dernier, avec Liam qui lui lança un sourire crispé, les lèvres pincées.

Le jeune loup le tira par la manche pour le faire entrer dans le cabinet, suivant les autres personnes présentes jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle d'examen. Il se stoppa, ressentant les effets – bien que moins efficaces maintenant que Deaton les avait invités à entrer – du sorbier sur ses muscles, mais se força à rester aux côtés du meilleur ami de son Alpha.

Peter fut allongé sur la table, avant qu'Alan ne découpe son tee-shirt, pour pouvoir regarder la blessure sans être gêné. Stiles se rapprocha inconsciemment, prenant une des mains de son Compagnon dans les siennes, tandis que Derek posait ses doigts sur une épaule de son oncle pour aspirer un peu la douleur, qu'il savait lancinante.

\- Depuis quand a-t-il été blessé ?

\- Moins d'une heure, répondit Scott.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ne me l'ameniez que maintenant ? S'étonna Deaton, grimaçant à la vue de la blessure infectée de sang noir, qui coulait aussi, encore, de la bouche de Peter, qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

\- Nous étions trop loin.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur une chaise que Liam venait gentiment de lui apporter, la tête dans les mains. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout, tout lui retombait dessus comme une chape de plomb, n'essayant même plus de s'échapper dans sa bulle miraculeuse.

\- Vous savez comment le soigner ? Murmura-t-il.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire une crise d'angoisse, peu importe la réponse du vétérinaire. Sa gorge était de plus en plus nouée, ses yeux de moins en moins secs.

\- Oui je sais comment le soign-

\- Alors faites-le ! Couina l'hyperactif, en relevant vivement la tête pour fixer les prunelles sombres du druide. Vite. Je veux retrouver mon Peter.

Scott et Liam baissèrent les yeux, sentant l'hésitation de Deaton, alors que Derek lâchait son oncle pour se rapprocher du garçon. Il allait avoir besoin de lui.

Ils allaient avoir besoin l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est trop tard, Stiles, lui avoua-t-il, déchargeant Alan de cette lourde tâche.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai cru t'entendre dire que c'était, je cite, « trop tard ». C'est bête, mon esprit qui veut entendre des choses étranges, ricana Stiles. Tu peux répéter ?

Derek crispa les poings, jetant un œil à son oncle qui dépérissait à vue d'œil, les paupières crispées dans une douleur rampante. Ses dernières heures, voire minutes, étaient en train de passer et Stiles faisait de l'humour ?

Il gronda, relevant le garçon sur ses pieds en le prenant par les biceps, le secouant. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge, ses griffes sorties, griffant peu profondément les bras de Stiles.

\- C'est trop tard. C'est pas une blague.

La bouche de Stiles se tordit alors qu'il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que venait de dire son vis-à-vis. Lorsque les mots franchirent enfin les barrières de son esprit, il écarquilla ses prunelles whiskey.

\- Tu avais promis, geignit-il, en se reculant du plus qu'il put pour regarder Peter. T'avais promis !

Le garçon se débattit, hurlant à s'en casser la voix, frappant Derek qui se laissa faire. Les poings de l'adolescent s'abattirent sur son torse, coups peu puissants au vu de sa condition de lycanthrope, constamment, en rythme avec les mots scandés.

\- Tu m'avais promis !

Le loup-garou baissa les yeux au sol, tout en ne desserrant pas la poigne qu'il avait sur le corps dégingandé de Stiles. Il savait que s'il le faisait, Stiles ne pourrait plus se relever.

Ne _voudrait_ plus se relever.

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il mourrait pas ! Tu m'avais dit qu-que... T'avais promis, Derek ! PROMIS !

Les larmes se mirent à couler allègrement sur les joues rougies de colère, de peine, d'horreur de l'hyperactif, qui se défit il ne sut comment de l'emprise de Derek pour aller contre Peter.

\- Tu peux pas me laisser. Tu peux pas. T'as pas l'droit. T'as pas l'droit de m'abandonner ! Je... J'y arriverais paaas.

Alan fit signe aux trois autres garçons de la salle afin qu'ils laissent Stiles quelques minutes seul, avec son Compagnon. Ils se devaient de le faire.

Derek lança un dernier coup d'œil à son oncle, qui lui fit un maigre sourire, maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux aux supplications de Stiles, puis s'en alla, fermant les portes derrière lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner son ouïe, histoire d'entendre les derniers mots de son seul parent encore en vie, tout en regrettant amèrement de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie de Stiles.

Dans leurs dernières minutes – heures ? – ensemble.

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

Il était assis aux côtés de son Compagnon, résolu à ne pas le laisser partir.

\- Ça devait pas se passer comme ça. Tu devais juste venir me trouver, puis on serait rentré ensemble à la maison. Tu pouvais pas te faire blesser. T'es trop fort pour ça, Grand Méchant Loup. Tu peux pas ê-

\- Louveteau, arrête.

\- Non! Non, j'arrête pas ! T'as pas le droit de partir, pas à cause de moi. Pas parce que t'es venu me sauver ! Un prince, ça meurt jamais quand il va sauver une princesse !

\- Je, commença Peter, prenant une large respiration douloureuse, je suis pas un prince. Et tu n'est pas une pri-

Une toux déchira sa gorge, le faisant se relever et se courber en deux afin de cracher un peu plus de sang noir. De sang vicié.

Stiles passa une main dans son dos, cherchant à accrocher son regard voilé.

\- Tes yeux sont bleus, chuchota-t-il.

\- Merci, je le sais.

\- Non, je veux dire... Ils sont du bleu loup-garou.

\- C'est rien. Le loup essaye de me soigner.

L'hyperactif acquiesça, esquissant un sourire alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de plus en plus de larmes. Il empêcha un cri de sortir d'entre ses lèvres avant de ricaner.

\- T'es quasiment mort et... on fait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si... comme si tu serais encore là demain. Comme si... comme si on allait passer notre vie ensemble alors que... que non et qu-

Les sanglots comprimèrent sa gorge, l'empêchant de reprendre une inspiration. Peter lui fit relever la tête, doucement, d'une main fatiguée dans les cheveux.

\- Tu vas partir, Peter...

\- Je sais, Louveteau.

\- Tu vas t'en aller, et tu vas me laisser là, tout seul.

\- Tu seras pas seul, murmura le loup-garou, se forçant à parler alors que sa gorge le brûlait et que ses forces se vidaient sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter.

Mais il se devait de rassurer son Compagnon. Sur la suite. Alors il forçait sa voix à être posée et non angoissée.

Alors que la peur lui nouait les tripes. Voir Stiles dans cet état était quelque chose de pire que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre dans sa vie.

Pire que d'avoir perdu sa famille, dans un incendie.

Pire que d'être resté dans un coma affreux durant de trop longues années.

Pire que sa seconde mort.

Pire même que le jour où il avait compris que Stiles venait d'être enlevé pour il ne savait quel dessein.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais il devait faire comme si tout allait bien. Pour Stiles. Comme s'il ne luttait pas intérieurement. Comme s'il ne hurlait pas des insanités à ces _fils de pute_ qui l'avait pris par surprise, alors qu'il arrivait devant la cellule de son petit-ami. De son Louveteau.

Ceux-là même qui venaient de le priver d'une vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. D'une vie simple, faite de hauts et de bas. Mais une vie remplie, heureuse.

Avec Stiles – et plus seul comme il l'avait toujours imaginé. Ils avaient fait des plans à deux. D'abord l'appartement, qu'il avait – à l'insu du garçon mais avec l'accord du Shérif Stilinski – acheté au nom de Stiles. Histoire que, peu importe ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, le garçon aurait toujours une maison à lui.

Puis son amant avait insisté pour qu'ils aient un chien – _ou un ornithorynque, hein, Pet'. C'est cool les ornithorynques ! Tu te rends compte, ça pond des œufs !_

Ce à quoi le loup-garou avait gentiment acquiescé, heureux que Stiles se voit avec lui pour longtemps.

Et maintenant, tout était terminé. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour pousser un soupir; pour qu'une tornade ne déracine un arbrisseau.

Un sourire triste vint orner ses lèvres pâles alors que Stiles venait poser son front contre le contre visage, souffle contre souffle. Deuil contre tristesse.

\- Viens là, Stiles.

Ce dernier ne put que hocher la tête pour venir s'allonger aux côtés de son Compagnon, face à face, yeux dans les yeux. Ambre contre bleu électrique.

\- Je t'aime Louveteau, susurra le loup, n'arrivant même pas à faire esquisser un dernier sourire à Stiles.

\- Je t'aime, Peter. L'oublie jamais. Hein... L'oublie jamais.

Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent une dernière fois.

Une simple dernière fois.

Un dernier au-revoir.

Un dernier souffle.

Quand Stiles rompit le baiser, il avait déjà compris. Il éclata en longs sanglots, traitant Peter de tous les noms, enfouissant sa tête contre lui, resserrant son corps froid contre son corps trop chaud.

Puis il sentit une main sur son épaule. Une main douce, pesante, et il sut que Derek était là. Ils étaient seuls maintenant.

A deux, mais seuls.

La main le secoua, le faisant gémir. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il voulait rester là pour toujours, se fondre dans le corps de son Compagnon.

Partir avec lui, pour ne pas vivre une seule seconde loin de sa présence.

\- Stiles...

La murmure de Derek lui fit fermer les yeux un peu plus. Et il ne voulait pas arrêter de le secouer, de l'éloigner du corps de son amant.

Il se mit à débiter des paroles sans queue ni tête, priant le plus jeune Hale de le laisser en paix. De le laisser là, seul.

\- Stiles !

\- Laisse-moi !

\- _STILES_ !

Un sursaut.

Une lourde inspiration.

Ambre contre bleu électrique.

\- Hey, heeey, chuut, Louveteau, respire.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- P-Peter ?

\- Non le pape. Bien sûr que c'est moi !

\- Mais... mais t'es mort.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux, alors que le loup-garou le collait un peu plus contre lui, resserrant ses poignets.

Tiens, pourquoi Peter lui tenait-il les bras, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi avait-il la peau rougie ? Et Peter n'avait-il pas l'air complètement échevelé et... _angoissé ?_

\- Merci, mais non. Tu as refais le cauchemar ? Celui de d'habitude, que tu m'as raconté ? S'inquiéta le loup-garou, tout en jetant un œil vers la porte qui se referma doucement, sur un soupir.

Il sourit, avant de refixer son attention entière sur son petit-ami, dont les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues.

Stiles acquiesça, reprenant son souffle.

\- Tu sais ça fait combien de temps que j'essaie de te réveiller ? Au moins dix minutes Stiles. _Dix_ putains de minutes durant lesquelles j'ai cru que t'allais t'étouffer.

Stiles se recula un peu, Peter lui lâchant les bras.

\- Tu te débattais... Et tu allais te faire mal, se justifia-t-il, sans être apparemment entendu par le plus jeune.

Ce dernier était plutôt occupé à fixer ses poignets où des hématomes commençaient déjà à faire place et à la hanche de Peter, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien. Pas la trace d'une blessure, même minime. Et en effet, le flanc était vierge de toutes coupures.

Il poussa un lourd soupir, ses yeux se gonflant à nouveau de grosses larmes.

\- Une vraie fontaine, hein, ricana le loup-garou, tout en rapprochant son Compagnon de lui, fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Je vais bien Stiles. Très bien même. Rien ne peut m'arriver.

\- L'autre avait aussi dit ça... couina l'adolescent.

\- L'autre ?

\- L'autre toi. Qui est mort.

Peter gronda intérieurement. Ces réveils en fanfare avaient tendance à lui peser sur les nerfs. Il ne savait pas comment calmer ces cauchemars. A vrai dire, il ne les comprenait même pas.

\- L'autre moi n'existe pas, Stiles. Il n'existe que là, termina-t-il en tapotant sur la tempe en sueur. Crois-moi, je ne mourrais pas une deuxième fois. Ou du moins, pas avant d'avoir au moins cent-cinquante-sept ans. Exactement.

\- Peter...

\- Oui, Stiles ?

\- C'est pas drôle, murmura l'humain, la tête coincé contre le torse puissant de son petit-ami.

\- Ah ? Je trouvais ça très approprié moi...

Le silence reprit ses droits durant quelques longues minutes, durant lesquelles Peter ne fit que bercer Stiles, alors que ce dernier tentait au mieux de calmer ses sanglots et sa respiration erratique.

\- Je sais pas ce qui doit m'inquiéter le plus... Le fait que quelqu'un t'enlève pour te soutirer des infos ou que le plan se révèle en fait être une machination pour me tuer, finit par murmurer le lycanthrope.

\- Je veux pas que tu meurs!

\- Je ne mourrais pas. Certainement pas d'une manière aussi nulle. Et Deaton a tous les antidotes possibles et inimaginables dans son cabinet... Me dit pas qu'il essaiera pas de faire quelque chose. Plutôt que de sortir seulement un « C'est trop tard », imita Peter.

\- Promets-moi de pas venir me chercher si quelqu'un me kidnappe. Et c'est pas lui qui l'a dit, marmonna le jeune.

\- Je peux pas faire ça Stiles. Et t'inquiète pas, quiconque t'enlèvera nous suppliera de revenir te chercher le plus rapidement possible, ironisa Peter, tout en serrant le corps fin de son Compagnon contre lui, inspirant généreusement son odeur. Calme-toi maintenant Louveteau. Ça va aller.

Peter inspira une nouvelle fois la fragrance de son petit-ami, le collant le plus possible à lui. Il pouvait le sentir trembler, les larmes mouillant son torse nu.

\- Arrête de pleurer, tu vas te dessécher, Louveteau.

\- Et toi arrête d'être idiot et de mourir dans mes cauchemars.

\- Je note, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ironisa Peter, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je rigole pas.

\- Et moi non plus, Stiles. Écoute... je sais pas qui t'a mis ces idées dans la tête, mais tu ne risque rien. Personne ne viendra t'enlever, pour te faire quoique ce soit. Et encore moins pour me tuer. Si quelqu'un veut me voir mort – et il en existe – essayer de m'assassiner est largement plus facile que de te kidnapper, Louveteau. Vraiment.

Stiles couina, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Okay, j'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça. Ce que je veux t'expliquer c'est que personne ne risque rien ici, okay ? Et personne ne risque rien à l'appartement non plus, rajouta-t-il, avisant la bouche de Stiles s'ouvrir pour dire quelque chose – d'idiot, vraisemblablement. Je ne laisserais jamais personne t'enlever, donc ça résout toute la question, non ? Si pas de rapt, pas de Peter mort, sourit-il.

L'hyperactif se mordit les lèvres, sondant les yeux de Peter. Aucun mensonge n'y transparaissait. Aucune feinte, aucune omission. Il savait que le loup-garou ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal mais... et lui ? Qui pourrait le protéger des personnes souhaitant le voir mort ?

\- Arrête de te poser des questions. Trop de questions. Tu veux pas me laisser te rassurer sans douter de mes paroles ?

Un rictus ourla les lèvres de Peter, alors qu'il relevait la tête de son Compagnon pour ravir sa bouche, le dominant de son pouvoir de loup. Il fallait que Stiles se sente en sécurité. Toujours.

Il ne les lâcha que quelques longues secondes plus tard, laissant le visage de Stiles fourrager dans son cou, alors qu'il lui caressait le dos.

Ces mauvais rêves devenaient vraiment pesants. Stiles n'arrivait à s'en défaire depuis bientôt une quinzaine de jours, se réveillant plusieurs fois par semaine en hurlant, pleurant et sur le point de s'étouffer avec sa propre langue. Peter apprenait à gérer, depuis le temps, mais cela devenait de moins en moins tenable.

Tant pour lui, qui s'inquiétait chaque nuit de devoir faire revenir Stiles, de plus en plus enfoui dans ses rêves, que pour son Compagnon qui dormait de moins en moins biens. Qui ne vivait plus aussi sereinement qu'avant.

Et qui le collait sans cesse. Qui avait tellement peur pour lui que le garçon le suivait partout, surtout lorsqu'il sortait.

Et ça ne pouvait plus durer. Vraiment plus.

Un poids lourd sur sa poitrine le fit sourire, alors qu'une respiration beaucoup plus silencieuse et calme se faisait entendre. Douce et sereine.

La fatigue prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Le fait d'avoir hurlé mais surtout pleuré avait complètement épuisé Stiles, qui ne s'était apparemment même pas rendu compte qu'il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

Le resserrant un peu plus contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour du corps mince, le loup-garou souffla et les ramena contre le lit pour que, lui aussi, puisse enfin se reposer.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sombrer, le corps de Stiles épousant à merveille le sien.

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

Les yeux dans le vague, la hanche collée au plan de travail, Peter sirotait son sacro-saint café du matin. Les yeux à demi-fermés, cernés, il réchauffait ses mains autour de sa tasse brûlante, la respiration lente et profonde.

Il aimait ces matins calmes, sans cri, sans heurts. Ce qui était assez rare, il fallait l'avouer. Mais Stiles n'ayant pas très bien dormi, il l'avait laissé dans le lit, après un court baiser sur le front, pour qu'il rattrape ses heures de sommeil, plutôt que de le réveiller pour qu'ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Il était donc dans la cuisine, seul, un léger sourire aux lèvres, lorsque son neveu entra à son tour dans la pièce, dans le but de se préparer une boisson chaude.

Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi, et Peter se sentit presque coupable.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, on sait tous qu'il peut arriver qu'on ne dorme pas aussi bien que prévu, sourit Derek, plaçant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son oncle.

\- Merci, souffla le plus âgé, s'attirant un regard légèrement désappointé de l'autre loup.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour hier soir. Je t'ai vu derrière la porte, alors que Stiles voulait pas se réveiller.

Derek haussa les épaules, se servant une tasse de café chaud.

\- Normal.

\- De se réveiller à quatre heures du mat' pour juste être... _là_? Non.

\- On fait partie de la même meute maintenant, non ? Alors si, ça l'est. Dis-toi que c'est pour pouvoir aller me rendormir tranquillement, que je le fais si tu veux pas d'aide. Dis-toi que je le fais pour moi, sourit le lycan, tout en s'asseyant sur une des chaises hautes du comptoir. Mais ne doute jamais que nous sommes là pour toi. Pour Stiles. J'ai dû empêcher Scott de sauter sur ton Compagnon... C'est pas à lui de le calmer, hein ? Et tu puais la panique.

\- Sympa, gronda Peter.

\- Je les ai aussi senties passer, ces dix minutes. Ces minutes pendant lesquelles il hurlait et pleurait, sans pour autant se réveiller. C'est déjà arrivé dans la famille, ce genre de trucs. Maman appelait ça des terreurs nocturnes. Faut pas croire, mais il est aussi devenu proche de moi, grâce à toi. Et personne n'aime voir souffrir ses proches. Pas comme ça.

Peter baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, quasiment vide, dans laquelle son café refroidissait inéluctablement.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ça, t'en es conscient ?

\- Faire quoi ? C'est à lui de comprendre que oui, on est tous, en permanence en danger, mais que non, je le laisserais jamais souffrir à cause de ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il peut pas aller voir un spécialiste pour ça. T'imagines la tête du gars quand Stiles va lui dire qu'il est ami avec des loups-garous, une coyote-garou, un kitsune... Qu'il a combattu un kanima, un darach, des Alphas, des chimères et tout un tas d'autres trucs aussi mignons et sympathiques ? Ricana Peter.

\- Non, mais ça pourrait être sympa !

\- Peut-être, ouais. Mais la première réaction d'une personne qui n'est pas baignée dans le surnaturel, c'serait d'appeler Eichen House, hein. Et la dernière fois que Stiles y a fait un séjour, il a failli mourir.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Je dis juste qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

\- Je suis là, grogna puissamment Peter.

Son neveu soupira, abandonnant la partie. Stiles avait juste besoin d'être écouté. Pas rassuré, pas consolé. Juste pouvoir parler de tout ça à quelqu'un de moins proche que son Compagnon qui, par définition, ferait tout pour le protéger.

Mais quand être apaisé par la personne aimée ne suffisait pas, il fallait bien trouver un substitut.

\- Allez va le retrouver. Sinon il va hurler. Et j'ai pas envie qu'il me réveille Liam, reprit-il, buvant une gorgée de liquide noir.

\- Oh bah oui faudrait pas qu'il réveille le petit louveteau hein, pouffa Peter.

\- Oh laisse tes insinuations de côté Peter... Il a juste eu du mal à s'endormir hier. Et pour ta gouverne, Scott est aussi ici. En fait, vous êtes tous ici, étant donné qu'il y avait une réunion hier. D'où ta présence, hein. Sinon, tu serais dans votre appart'. Je suis gentil, mais je passerais pas des semaines comme avant. Avec toi _et_ Stiles, _tous_ les soirs, ici.

\- Ouais ouaiiiis.

\- Écoute... C'est pas parce que tu es d'un seul coup devenu gay, que tout le monde doit te suivre dans ton délire.

\- C'est pas un délire. Et je suis pas gay.

\- Et tu appelles comment l'idée de sortir avec un mec ? Mineur en plus.

\- Je suis _pas_ gay. Je suis juste Stilesexuel. Tu vois, j'aime que lui et je touch-

\- Trop d'infos. Je devine assez bien ce que vous faites quand je vous entends.

Derek fit mine de se faire vomir, frissonnant, alors que Peter levait les yeux au ciel en ricanant, reprenant le chemin de la chambre qu'il avait gardé, même en déménageant.

Il n'eut pas même le temps d'atteindre le palier qu'un corps chaud vint se lover rapidement contre lui. Il baissa la tête pour baiser les cheveux châtains de Stiles, le serrant contre lui, souriant.

\- Bonjour, Louveteau.

Il fit relever la tête de son Compagnon, plongeant dans ses yeux ambrés, avant d'aspirer ses lèvres dans un léger effleurement.

Stiles ne répondit rien, comme chaque lendemain de « crise », se contentant de se coller un peu plus au corps du lycanthrope, qui gronda de contentement.

\- T'es pas mort, souffla l'adolescent.

\- Et non, toujours pas ! Désolé pour toi.

\- T'étais pas là, dans le lit alo-

\- Hey, hey Stiles. Je voulais juste pas te réveiller. D'habitude, tu me sens quand je sors des draps, alors quand j'ai vu que tu ne bougeais pas, je me suis dit que quelques heures – minutes du coup – de sommeil te ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Mouais.

Peter prit son petit-ami dans ses bras, le soulevant du sol pour le balancer avec douceur sur son épaule. Il lui gifla les cuisses, légèrement, avant de reprendre la direction de leur chambre, sous les cris outrés de Stiles, qui se débattait.

Le loup-garou soupira, ceinturant l'adolescent pour que ce dernier ne tombe pas, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il préférait quand Stiles était ainsi. Réactif, boudeur, joueur. Son Stiles n'était pas celui qu'il avait vu hier. Et n'était pas celui qui était venu le trouver là, il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Son Stiles était celui qui hurlait des insanités sur son épaule, gigotant comme un beau diable.

\- Lâche-moiiiiiiii, Peteeeer ! Je veux descendre ! Si tu me fais pas descendre, je vais te mordre, hein. Je vais mordre ton dos. Ou tes fesses tiens ! Ouais, je vais te mordre les feee-aaaah !

Stiles venait d'être lâché sur le lit, alors que son lycan cherchait des vêtements dans la petite commode que Derek avait fait installer, pour eux.

\- Tu vas pas descendre en boxer, Louveteau. J'veux pas que Derek te voit comme ça, grogna bassement Peter, amenant un énorme sourire sur le visage un peu pâlot de l'adolescent qui s'était posé sur ses coudes, regardant sans vergogne les muscles des cuisses et du dos de Peter rouler dans leur prison de chair.

\- Grand Méchant Loup ?

\- Oui ? Se retourna Peter, tendant un pantalon à son petit-ami.

\- On est vraiment obligé de s'habiller maintenant ?

En bas des escaliers, dans le salon, Derek secoua la tête avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Finalement, peut-être que tout ce dont avait besoin Stiles était réellement la présence rassurante de Peter.

Tout simplement.

* * *

 **La scène de Stiles repeignant sa cellule en rose - en partie - est disponible sous le nom de "Rosea Pingere" sur le profil de la génialissime Skayt :D Vous pouvez y aller sans crainte, elle est gentille en plus! Super trop beaucoup gentille. Et elle est géniale. Trop mignonne. Et tout et tout!**

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet OS. A la base, il ne devait pas être posté entier, mais après discussion, il s'est avéré que c'était la meilleure chose à faire :) J'espère que ça vous a plu, dans tous les cas!**

 **Merci de votre lecture, et à tout bientôt les Louloups!**


End file.
